Glenn Rhee
by Ariyass
Summary: "Glenn muy tarde entendió que su vida lejos de ser un cuento de hadas era una tragedia." One-Shot (Glenn/Maggie)


**Disclaimer:** The Walking Dead no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Frank Darabont, Robert Kirkman y la cadena de AMC.

 _ **Advertencias: SPOILER de la serie en general/Muerte de personaje/Tragedia/ Angst.  
La trama está basada en Glenn y su relación con Maggie. **_

**Nota de la autora:** He pasado una eternidad fuera del mundo de FF. Al ver el primer capítulo de la serie me quede impactada.

Y lloré :v

Pero bueh…

Este es un pequeño homenaje al personaje de Glenn.

Espero que lo disfruten/ lloren

Nos leemos abajo.

* * *

" **Glenn Rhee"  
Por: **Ariyass

* * *

 **.**

 **I  
** _"Al final podre decir que cuando el mundo se fue a la mierda no deje que me arrastrara con él"  
-Dale_

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _Había una vez, un príncipe que se enamora de una princesa, la rescata y viven felices para siempre. Fin._

Excepto que no hay príncipe en la historia. Tal vez es un chico coreano. Tal vez solo es repartidor de pizzas. Tal vez solo es un chico con hermanas y madre. Tal vez solo es un chico normal de Michigan.

Y tal vez la historia que interpreta no es un cuento de hadas, sino una novela de terror.

Porque enfrentarse a un dragón a capa y espada, a las alturas de lo que ha vivido, suena más fácil de matar que los monstruos que merodean esa historia.

Y es que el chico es ingenuo pero tampoco es tonto y conoce el peligro de esas cosas. Entiende que no puede hacer nada por sus hermanas y su madre, ya no. Vivas o muertas, da lo mismo, no las volverá a ver y lo entiende y lo acepta.

Se une a un grupo para sobrevivir y pese a ser torpe y crédulo, es rápido y hábil y tampoco es cobarde.

La historia avanza y el rescata a más de uno en más de una ocasión, al igual que presencia como los monstruos se llevan a amigos…

Y él ahí (–no puede hacer nada)

Los conflictos son pan de cada día, pero quiere vivir y quiere que otros vivan, pese a sus malas acciones o decisiones. El mundo no lo ha cambiado.

Pero todavía no entiende el significado de vivir en esa historia de terror.

Aún no.

La historia sigue avanzando y entonces, aparece.

La –no— princesa aparece en un corcel, cabalgando a su dirección. Y Glenn ya siente que le agrada o tal vez le gusta o tal vez la atrae, aun no la ama, eso es seguro.

Poco a poco, el cuento avanza y el chico logra conquistar a la chica sin si quiera proponérselo. Solo en un momento de burda coincidencia logra convencerla de unirse a él.

No en una cama matrimonial, con rosas y un fuego en la chimenea. Él entendía –y tal vez ella también—que la unión no dependía del lugar, si no del sentir de cada individuo.

El cuento avanza más y se vuelve retorcido.

La princesa ya no es tan pura como piensa por tener un secreto. Una princesa que trata de proteger monstruos y que trata de enlazarse con ellos –inútilmente—.

Y él trata de jalarla de ahí. Por entiende que la oscuridad envuelve si no la niegas.

Ella lo ignora, lo odia tal vez por un momento, y luego lo perdona.

Y él también se perdona a sí mismo, porque sigue viéndola como princesa, pese a haber estado en tanto tiempo en oscuridad.

Ella le pide que la abrace y no la deja ir de nuevo, que la proteja de los monstruos.

.

El cuento aun avanza, y él se envuelve de luz y un poquito de fuerza (—oscuridad).

Tal vez no lo sepa, tal vez lo niegue. Pero ya no puede vivir solo de luz, no si quiera sobrevivir, no si quiere protegerla.

Al principio cree controlarla, al principio cree que tiene un poder.

No lo tiene.

El dragón aparece, y toma a la princesa y se la lleva lejos de él.

Pero el cuento no dice lo que sufrió el príncipe en su ausencia. No dice que lo torturaron para hacerlo hablar de su familia/refugio. No dice que el chico vio sus demonios ahí mismo, pensándola a ella, únicamente.

Su familia los salva, a ambos. Pese a eso, la oscuridad lo envuelve por completo.

No por él. Por ella.

… _Porque la hirieron._

Y más rápido de lo que piensa, el chico tiene que asumir el puesto de líder ante todos. Porque todos se han ido. Los demás se han rendido.

Él no.

Ahora piensa que no rendirse es lo mismo que matar.

El chico quiere asumir el papel de malo, también. No le queda y ella lo sabe.

Ella se lo hace ver. Porque lo ama. Porque no quiere perder a esa persona, aun si no ha muerto.

Y él, a golpes, neciamente y tal vez de mala gana lo entiende.

… _No dejes que te consuma_

No lo hará. Ha descubierto como dejar que no lo haga.

Ella.

Su elixir y también su propia medicina. Solo ella podría salvarle a estas alturas del juego, cuando siente que no puede continuar solo.

Y no sabía que estaba solo, hasta que la conoció.

.

El cuento se mueve más rápido. Vienen días de paz y tal vez el cuento deba terminar aquí.

 _...y vivieron felices para siempre._

Pero no se detiene y el muy tarde lo entiende.

Los separan de nuevo, a él de ella. Y ambos se buscan desesperadamente, como agua en el desierto, viendo al infinito horizonte rojo, solo esperando.

Esperando. Y esperando. Y creer.

Porque a esas alturas, era lo único que les quedaba para seguir adelante –ambos—.

El chico cree que morirá, otra vez. Y una luz, un relámpago, o quizá un milagro aparecen.

La ve desde la nada, en una silueta perfecta, viendo a su princesa. Aunque a estas alturas, él cree que ella es más el príncipe y él la princesa en peligro.

 _Porque me ha salvado tantas veces… (–y de tantas formas)_

Él quiere una foto suya. Ella la hace polvo, ceniza, basura, porque le hace la primera promesa real que jamás ha hecho.

… _Me tendrás aquí…Siempre._

.

Todos vuelven a estar juntos. Las pruebas son más duras. Hay más muertes, hay más dolor. Y ambos se dan la oportunidad de llorar poco –o tal vez mucho— antes de continuar con su viaje.

Tomados de las manos. No soltándose. Jamás.

De nuevo encuentran otro hogar, de nuevo los separan.

Y de nuevo se reencuentran.

Y el miedo vuelve a aparecer, cuando algo nuevo llega.

Algún fruto suyo, que solo podía ser concebido por el amor-de ambos-.

Y lo saben y les aterra. Porque desde ya lo aman.

 _No quiero que sufra. No quiero que lo lastimen. Sí no puedo protegerlo…_

Pero ambos notan que… Quieren vivir.

Y por eso, lo esperan, con los brazos abiertos y sonriendo, no sabiendo sí podrá protegerlo. Pero sabiendo que no se apartaran de su lado.

.

De nuevo el cuento se retuerce.

Ella está muriendo. Él no lo sabe.

Él está siendo llevado lejos de nuevo. Pero ahora es diferente.

Ahora es como sentir la muerte.

Cerca, acechante, acosándolos a ambos, lista, esperando la orden.

.

El chico tiembla, tal vez por pánico, porque la muerte los alcanzó –finalmente—. O porque verla ahí, con el alma saliéndose de su cuerpo es mucho. Le duele, le lastima.

Todos sollozan por dentro, escuchando el canto del final.

 _De… ti… Mari… Dedo… Pingüe…_

El martillo se detiene.

La sangre, el cerebro, todo desparramado en el suelo. Gritan, lloran, quejan, sufren.

Nadie se mueve.

Excepto uno. Y el chico sabe que algo está por venir.

Y aunque lo sintió, no pudo al menos pensar en cómo escapar de su lado…

Porque pasó.

No ve, no razona.

Un dolor agónico, un vista borrosa por la sangre.

No puede hablar, la garganta le bloquea la voz.

No siente más una corriente eléctrica de dolor puro atravesar su cuerpo.

 _¡No!_

Solo una voz lo hace pensar.

Solo una voz lo hace vivir, tal vez unos segundos más.

Ella. Ella. Ella. Ella. Ella. Ella. Solo ella.

Y su nombre se forma en sus labios.

" _Maggie…"_

La mira. Ella lo observa desesperada, sufriendo por dentro y por fuera. En sus ojos entiende lo que no puede decir.

" _No, no, no. No te vayas…No nos dejes"_

Sí pudiera extender su mano hacia a él, lo haría, pero esta tan impactada, que apenas y puede mantener sus ojos puestos en su deformado rostro.

Y el chico solo quiere que no sufra.

Por eso, el pronuncia esa promesa, que siempre la hizo sentir mejor, pero que en esos momentos sonaba tan rota.

"… _Te encontraré"_

El chico no puede sonreír, o ver una imagen bella de ella o al menos intentar imaginar a su futuro hijo, no puede y no podría aunque se esforzara.

Solo un sonido más hueco y nada.

Vació.

.

Todos, devastados.

La tormenta que pudo tirarlos más que nunca.

Ella se levanta.

Se ha ido y lo sabe. Se ha ido y no lo acepta, pese a saberlo.

No hay recuerdos buenos de él. Se los han llevado junto con su rostro.

Ella, intentar llevárselo sola, porque es su consuelo, tal vez, o porque cree que debe hacerlo.

" _Es nuestra familia también"_

Y llora más.

Todo lo había perdido ahí. Eso lo sintió, llevándose una mano a su vientre.

 _No estoy sola_ se repite _. Estas tú, aquí._

Claro que se mentía a sí misma, aunque no logró creérselo.

.

El chico, muy tarde entendió que su vida lejos de ser un cuento de hadas, era una tragedia.

Y aun así, no le molesta.

Sí con eso, con ese final dolido y sin méritos, pudo conocerla, pudo amarla y pudo protegerla aunque sea un poquito, lo volvería a hacer.

Haría le papel de protagonistas en todas las tragedias si con eso podía estar con ella un poquito más.

Glenn Rhee.

Chico coreano. Hermano e hijo. Repartidor de pizzas de Atlanta.

Ágil hombre, experto en reparar y buscar cosas.

Amante de una princesa en su corcel.

Salvador de vidas y verdugo de otras. Protector y fiel amigo.

Chico acosado por monstruos y fantasmas internos.

Protagonista de su tragedia personal.

Solo Glenn Rhee.

* * *

" _ **Lo que hacemos por nosotros, muere con nosotros. Lo que hacemos por los demás y por el mundo, permanece y es inmortal"  
-Albert Pike.**_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

Onta mi pinshi pañuelo pa' llorar :'v

Ojala no le esté hablando a la nada (?

¡Gracias por leer! Saludos.

* * *

 _ **Atte. Ari**_


End file.
